The Konochi Cartoon gamer
by Generalhyna
Summary: After Dieing in a hit and Run accident, Arabella 'Bella' Kelly is reborn into the narutoverse with the gamers ablity and the ability to shapeshift. Now Bella must master her powers and prepare herself and change the world of Naruto in peperation for Kyugra and the Jubbis return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-death sucks and being reborn is fickle**

 **Hi People Generalhyna here with a cool story idea that is a Gamer story but may have refrences to "zturums" the gamer of sunaguture, and its me reincarnated into the Naruto verse, with the ablity to shapeshift into toons and with the gamer ablity…over powered? Maybe, but it will screw a bit with Cannon Naruto and cause crazyness.**

 **But anyway, her it is and I hope my audience enjoys it, but a few things**

 **Bella will be reincarnated as a 1 year old, a year after the Kyrubi attacks and a orphan in the orphanage with Naruto**

 **Bella will have a partner in Steel (Max Steel) and Skurd (Ben 10 Omiverse)**

 **Bella cant fully shapeshift except for Autobot X and Omni-wormtail, until she is four so on other toons she can change her arms or grow a extra limb or summon there cloths (though they are over big)**

 **Bella has a adaptable toon blood that lets her eventually use magic**

 **Much like in "The Gamer of Sunakure" Bella can talk to the "R.O.B" or as Bella calls her case manager and his assistant and as she goes older, her gamer ablity goes through system upgrades, and at times using the 'talk' feature give suggestions.**

 **Bella will obtain a omytrix but only after she is ten**

 **Now with that covered, let me tell the disclaimer…I own nothing the gamer or Naruto or any cartoon mentioned or said, but I do own Bella**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bella talking when partway transformed/Steel Talking/Deity talking"**

Ever try dieing, well let it be said that physically dieing sucks, your mind and soul floating in some black space "Well this double sucks" said a female voice as a figure that had blonde brown hair, brown eyes and a white dress meaning she is dead and eathera floats in a black space with her arms crossed "I should go out from old age or a blaze of glory, but no, I die in a hit and run accident, and with that…fuck it up now I am borad and in a floating space waiting to go to heaven…or maybe Hell, or Pugutiory…or any of those dead places, if so then what is going on or maybe…fuck could some deity be choosing me for something and its gonna be…" but before the girl could finish, a man in a business suit appeared with a smile.

" **Hello there Arabella, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Tatsua Karaban, your case manage to help you be reborn"** he said as Bella deadpanned "It is like those gamer reincarnation fics or I get reincarnated in a cartoon/anime *Smiles* sweet awesome *Frowns* but not sweet if you are limited and cant use the cool skills you like" she said as Tatsua smiled

" **Well you don't have to worry about that , we read your file and sawed you have a deep love and desire for toons and have a good imagination on your head and creative ideas, that my boss will like to give you several gifts to help you in the world we chose to reborn you in that you can tell me you can have but there are limits to it due to the age we are reincarnating you at and you have to work to master all of it"** he said as the young women sighed "Well if I am a baby I understand, but ok, tell me the world I am gonna be reborn in and I'll tell you what powers I want" she said as tatsua smiled and snapped his fingers revealing a wooden door with carved symbols that seem familiar to her and a large name carved on the top "Naruto"

Bella blinked "Naruto? You are reincarnating me into the naruto verse?" she said as Tatsua **nodded "Correct and you can choose which villiage you want to be reborn in to and choose to be a orphan or be apart of a clan if you want to"** he said as Bella quickly responded "I, choose to not be apart of a clan, and I choose to be reborn in Kolona, I want to help Naruto master the nine tails chakra, I want to clean up what mess the civilian counciel and danzo made, I want to be like the sister to Naruto that he needs" she said as tatsua smiled **"Figures as much, now** *Pulls out a notebook* **tell me, what abilitys you want to have before you go through the door"** he said as Bella took a deep breath.

"One, I want to have the Gamer ability, as I seen in fanfiction it maybe cliché, but if used right, It could really, really help" she said as Tatsua wrote it down "it can be done, but you should be warned my boss read your filed and may cause some additional stuff to happen since you love video games" he said as Bella crossed her arms "Bring it on, ok two, I want Skurd from omniverse to be with me and I want the ablity to shapeshift into my favorite cartoon characters and mimic Marcalines way she can shapeshift parts of her body or make a monsterous combinations, and the Omytrix" she said as Tatsua wrote those down.

" **Again easy to graint, however the omytrix we will send you when you are ten, and Skurd will be in your blood as a kekki Genki, and because of the age we are sending you, you can have two forms you can fully transform into, but the rest you can only do body parts until you are old enough to handle the strain"** he said as Bella nods "agreeable, the two forms I want to turn into fully is my OC Omi-Wormtail and Autobot X, I also want the potential to use magic as well as Jutsue, the ability to use the toon force and finally for Steel from Max Steel to be my partner, since I will be turning into Max with my new ablity" she said as Tatsua wrote it down.

" **Done, but know this you cant access the Turbo energy in you until you are 12 so Steel will have to recharge in your invatory screens, and your human form can only use magic when you are that omi-wormtail fella until your human form is ready for the magic strain and the toon force is granted so long as you follow the rules of it"** he said as Bella nodded "use it to not only make people laugh, but also use it for comity, never kill people with the toon force unless its self defense since we are in the ninja verse" she said as Tatsua smiled **"you deeply love toons do you"** he said as Bella smiled "Very and deeply, wait one more thing, I want my sketch books with me and well…not to be selfish…the power of toon possibility to make my toon forms more versitial" she said as Tatsua wrote it down.

" **Done, and you already have that as its connected to the toon force"** he said as Bella then grinned and did a air fist "Oh yeah take that Kaygura, you are gonna go down for all your manipulations as the grows stronger over time future half toon will make sure Naruto deliver down the thunda" she said as Tatsua laughed as he snapped his fingers as his notepad vanished in pixils.

" **Ok miss future half-toon, I sented it to my boss and quite frankly the only reason he is agreeing to your demands, is that you seem to have the knack to make great stories that can be very interesting** " he said as Bella blushed and rubbed her cheek as she then made a face and fell on the 'ground' and started twitching "Gahhh what is happening?" she said as Tatsua held out a hand and helped her up **"That will be your DNA changing and merging with cartoon DNA and Skurd so it will feel like your body is burning, and now tell me are you ready?"** he said as Bella looked at him and at the door knowing what will happen when she goes through.

"when I go through that door…all my choices will affect the story line, a lot of things may change or be affected *Walks up to the door and takes a deep breath* I have to take actions for my choices and, I fully accept them and what will happen *looks at tatsua* Tatsua, farwell, I hope we will see each other" she said as she pushed the door opened bathing her in a white light as she stepped forward as it turns white.

(world-Kolona Location: Kolona Orphenage)

In a Orphenage for kids who lost there familys to the Kyrubi attack and were waiting to be adopted two children with a destiny to stop the moon rabbit goddess from destroying the world reside. The camera the goes to a room where in a crib laid a tiny baby with a tuff of bright blonde hair and six wisker marks on his cheeks sleeping soundly. While in another room a young girl of one years old with short brown blonde hair, brown eyes and had on a green sundress as she looked at her hands and at a mirror and frowned.

"Well…fucked it all"

 **Authors notes: and done this is the first chapter and the start of a now one year old Bellas journey to become strong enough to help Naruto Stop Kyagya. And a sample of Bellas stats here they are**

Bella Rolain

Class: The Gamer

Age: 1

Title: None

Species: Human (Dorment: Toon genes)

Lv.1

Hp: 10

CP/MP: 115

Atk: 1

Def: 2

Int: 10

Wis: 10

Vit: 2

Agi: 1

Dex: 1

Luck: 5

Stat points: 0

Yen: 0

 **Shapeshifting Fledging** (Grants Ability to change parts of your body into a cartoon, boosts how long it can stay per level)

 **Blood of a Slimboid** (Dorment)(Skurd the Slimboid is in your blood, allows the use to manipulate Skurds slime body like Black blood and make weapons or sprout parts from the toon DNA in you)

 **Cartoon Possiblity** (allows the creation of new cartoon skills and abilitys based on what you write down)

 **That's the base stats since Bella is One and just started, anyway, next chapter Bella goes through a totourial and explores the orphanage and learns a few skills and practices partway transformation and changing into the two forms she can fully transform and meet Baby Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2-Tutorial, meeting Ste

**Authors notes: Bella here and happy for the favorites and the single review from a writer who enjoys tickles "Shadowlordzane" and for that review he will be apart of this story…as a shigimi with a cool shiki and banki of being able to turn into the two generation kamen riders, secondary riders and Dark riders.**

 **Now I will go onto the second chapter, but I almost for got, Bella will also have a "Asburgers" stats as well, I forgot to add it, but I will now, since this character is base on me, but now enough stalling, I am gonna start right now with this**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing baby**

 **Chapter 2-Tutorial, meeting Steel, and meeting Naruto**

23 year old now recently reborn as a 1 year old in a anime involving Ninjas Arabella 'Bella' Kelly stared at her self for about three seconds in the mirror, glad she is one and being able to walk and just looked at how she looked at one, but now dressed in a leaf green sundress with short Brown blonde hair and summed up one word that fits her situation.

"Fuck me, they reborned me as a one year old *rubs her chin* not that I am complaining, and that I can walk and talk in compleate sentences, it reminds me of Matilda, now that is cool but *waves her hands down* foucs, foucs, I am one…in a orphanage and…I have the gamers ablity and the ability to shapeshift…ooh I should try it *looks at her right hand* but small since I am a child, maybe the Horned kings hand" she said as she focused thinking about the rotted green skin of the horned king, the long yellowed claws that gripped creepers throught and was able to squeeze it and how strong it was to even break his goblet filled with wine as Bellas right hand started to turn green and rotted, long claws started to grow as it traveled up her arm as it became the sleeve of a dark purple robe up to her shoulder and grew longer as Bella breathed out and opened her eyes and sawed it changed "Ha *feels a little tired* I did it" she said as she tried to wave the arm a bit but couldn't lift it "well I could change it but it's a start"

 ***Ding***

Bella blinked as she sawed a Blue message box appeared

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **You are budding on transformation into other forms besides the ones assigned to be your starting forms**

 **[Partway transformation] (Passive) Lv.1 1/50**

 **Allows you to partway transform your limbs or cloths into your favorite cartoon characters own limbs and cloths**

 **Heavy forms with bigger limbs require a certain age or Str number**

 **At higher levels you can use the forms attacks**

Bella blinked again and using her human hand waved the box away "Well congratulations I made my first skill but now *Looks at her Horned Kings arm* I better focus on changing this back" she said as she closed her eyes and focused as it turned back into a normal arm "Ok good *Flexes her hand* its now normal *claps her hands together* but now *deadpans* do I get a **tutorial** or something" she said as out of the blue a Green message box appeared in front of her

 **Tutorial**

 **Hello and welcome to being Reincarnated with the Gamer ablity, to help you out we pepared this tutorial to help you get started, first step outside of this building.**

Bella binked again as she waved away the box "Ok I better follow this" she said as she stepped outside in the hall way and sawed it was empty until she sawed outside it was night time "*Whispers* I better be quiet and sneak around carefully" She said tiptoeing down the hallways until she got to a door that lead to outside but because of her 1 year old body she was to short "*Whispers* I better push a chair up" she said as carefully and using a cloth under the chair, pushed it with all her little kids strength, however once she got to the door a message appeared.

 **Pushing a item that is hevyer then you increases your str by 1**

Bella waved that away "Well that is useful, now lets get out" she said as with a bit of difficulty got on the chair and unlocked the door "ok I'm out, I better put the chair back" she said pushing it back and used the cloth to block the door to prevent it from locking as she walked outside. It was night out and the moon was just a cresent and it was clear that Bella could see the stars, and under the light the large buildings of Kolona.

"wow, Anime don't beat real life like this" she said as the green message box appeared

 **Now that you are outside its time for your real Tutorial, first open up your status screen, to open it up say "Status"**

Bella nodded at that "Status" she said as a screen appeared and showed up her stats, which included her new last name on one side and on the other was a cut out of a stick figure with various boxes pointing at her hands, feet, head, wrists, legs, pants waist, neck and eyes. On the box pointing at her chest was the dress she was wearing, and on her pants was a diaper meaning she wasn't out of the dipper stage yet. And two bars, one red and one blue marking her Hp and MP or CP in this case.

Bella Rolain

Class: The Gamer

Age: 1

Title: None

Species: Human (Dorment: Toon genes)

Lv.1

Hp: 10

CP/MP: 115

Atk: 1

Def: 2

Str: 3

Int: 10

Wis: 10

Vit: 2

Agi: 1

Dex: 1

Luck: 5

Stat points: 0

 **Status:**

 **Shapeshifting Fledging** (Grants Ability to change parts of your body into a cartoon, boosts how long it can stay per level)

 **Blood of a Slimboid** (Dorment)(Skurd the Slimboid is in your blood, allows the use to manipulate Skurds slime body like Black blood and make weapons or sprout parts from the toon DNA in you)

 **Cartoon Possiblity** (allows the creation of new cartoon skills and abilitys based on what you write down)

 **Asburgers** (due to having it in your past life it is passed onto your new life, grants your mind to be able to think in multiple and different ways, and increases Wis and Int+2 per level)

Bella crossed her arms "Ok good, and It looks like the guys who sented me here did a good job *gently places a finger on her wrist* Skurd is asleep in me and I can manipulate him like black blood and I have dormant toon genes, wonder what age I'll awake them at? And I still have asburgers? *deadpans* blast it, I sware they are gonna do that on purpose, but focus now and huh? Rolan, that's new was that something my case manager made up? Seems like it" she said as a green box appeared again.

 **The character screen has several functions, first is the character sheet that displays the gamers currently equipped gear. Gear can be swapped out from this screen in addition to the real world. Stats for gear can be viewed by pressing and holding on the icon. Please try now.**

Bella obeyed and tapped her sundress

 **Leaf Green sundress** : a simple leaf green sundress. Its easy to slip on for a 1 year old. Duribility 5/5

 **It is important for a gamer to aquire the best possible gear to improve his stats. Gear can be aquired by crafting, combat, purchasing, or a quest reward. Most items have a durability life and have to be repaired.**

Bella nods at that "Ok then that means I have to learn to sew or knit, I wonder if I can find skill books to do that, but focus Bella you are still Tutoraling" she said as another Green screen appeared.

 **Now the second is the Gamers stats, which shows the gamers name, Title which when equipped can give the user several stats or perks and are gained via special events or doing something, beneath the title line is the HP which represents your overall heath and your CP or MP bar which represents how much Chakra you have and if changed into a magicial toon or your Omi-Wormtail form, how much magic you have. As the gamer you can restore health and CP/MP rather quickly compared to NCP (Non-player characters)**

"So I have Mana and Chakra, It's a good thing I chose to become Omi-Wormtail as a start to learn magic" she said as a green screen appeared.

 **Now lets learn about your stats, look at the bottom and notice how it says "Stat Points" at the bottom? Stat points are acquired when you level up and can be spent on the stat of your choice. Think carefully before you spend your points, certain skills require certain stats, a imbalanced character too heavy on one stat may find himself defeated by a weakr well rounded opponent.**

 **Note: Stat points can also be increased through different actions**

The screen then showed a red screen that showed how each stat is used.

 **HP: Health points. When it drops to zero you are dead.**

 **CP: Shows how much chakra you are able to use without dropping dead. If your chakra drops to zero, that means you can't use anymore techniques that require chakra and you suffer chakra exhaustion.**

 **ATK: Your offensive power, whether it be physical strength or ninjutsu. How much power you can put behind each strike. Also affects base strength such as weight capacity and weapon damage.**

 **DEF: How well you can take a hit. People with a great defense like Gaara have a high DEF stat.**

 **INT: Intelligence stat along with Vitality and Wisdom signify how much chakra you have. INT stat alone simply lets you understand more complex things. Also affects planning and strategies.**

 **WIS: Chakra control; the more you have, the less chakra used for jutsu. Wisdom also signifies how well you can use the information you have.**

 **VIT: Vitality along with DEF stat give boosts to HP. A high vitality also lets you keep doing physical training for longer before you would feel exhausted. People who focus on taijutsu like Rock Lee have a high VIT stat.**

 **AGI: How fast you are at attacking, dodging, or moving in general. Affects reflexes, running speed, countering, and weapon speed.**

 **DEX: Dexterity stat shows how fast you are at doing hand seals, or how accurate you are with throwing weapons.**

 **LUCK: The luck stat affects random events, like item drops, gambling, or critical hits to name a few. People like Tsunade have a low luck stat.**

 **"** **Ok video game Basic One on one, I gocha" she said as she wipped the screen away as another green screen appeared.**

 **Next Say Inventory to make the Inventory screen appear**

 **"** **Ok, Invatory" said Bella as a new screen appeared after the status menu disappeared. There were two connected screens one half was a large screen divided into many blocks looking almost like a large cubby bookcase, all but four were empty as Bella looked and smiled that one block had a brown journel like book with the word "Sketch" on front, one was a blue Journel book, and two had White sketch books "They promised they sented my sketchbooks, I knew they did" she said as she looked in the bottom right corner and sawed in a box the word** **Ryo: 0** **and to the to the left and was surprised.**

 **In a screen sitting on a blue platform sounding like it was snoring was a machine that was blue and white with two arms the upper part blue and a blue screen 'eye' which was closed as it crossed its blue arms. "Steel?" she said as she poked the screen causing it to ripple as the Ultra link Steel, batted a 'arm' and continued to sleep "OK?" she said as a Green Menu appeared.**

 **This is the Invatory screen, here a gamer can store and remove all needed gear and items for quests or collected items or healing items. Each slot can hold only one item; however items of similar type are stackable and can hold multiple items in the same slot. For example you can stack up to 50 Kunai in one slot. Begging inventory is 40 slots, invatory can be expanded over time with increased levels or items, such as backpacks or bags. Most items can be placed in the invatory. Try putting the stick in front of you in the invatory.**

 **That caused Bella to blink as she looked around and sawed a glowing arrow pointing at a stick as she walked up to it and picked it up and looked at it, it was a simple brown stick and very plain "What is this avyond? And this is my starting weapon? *Shrugs* meh, if it works in avyond if I can steal a knife then this will do" she said as she turned to face the invatory screen and gently pressed the stick against the screen, causing it to feel resistance like water as it rippled as the Stick disappeared into it and then a icon of the stick appearing in the fifth slot as a green screen appeared.**

 **Now press the stick to see its stats**

Bella obeyed as its description appeared

 **Stick** : a simple stick for hitting people close to your size or small animals like spiders or rats.

"Well that is…lame and basic and…basic, but for my size its perfect" she said as another green screen appeared.

 **Items can also be removed at will, please try it now. Reach toward the invatory screen and remove the stick**

Bella obeyed feeling a bit of resistance like it was water before she felt the stick and pulled it out and gave it a few swings "Got me a stick" she said putting it back into the invatory as another Green screen appeared.

Wearable gear can be moved directly to the character sheet by either bringing up the character Screen and moving the icon or double tapping the icon to auto equip.

 **Finally on the invatory screen you can view your money (Ryo) money can be aquired from opponent drops, quests, or selling items. Most money is automatically deposited to your invatory, but some must be added directly.**

After Bella read that, the screen disappeared and a arrow pointed at the resting Ultralink

 **This is Steel, a ultralink that will be your partner, however due to your age and that the turbo energy in you is dormant, he cant recharge on it so this screen will house and recharge him until the right age is gained. He shares the same stats as you due to the connection and can be pulled out of his 'recharge screen' try it, don't worry, he is still recovering from a Turbo energy drain and will still sleep until fully recharged.**

Bella decited to obey, but was really careful as she reached both hands into the screen and sawed her hands reach out as they both touched Steel and then with a small grunt, pulled out the Blue ultralink and held him in both her arms. He felt cold on her bare skin and if it wasn't for his light electronic snoring, she thought he was dormant "Wow" she said as she adjusted to hold him

 **Now you can put him back since he needs to finish recharging, and don't worry about trapping him if the screen disappears you are connected with telepathy and he can come and go as he pleases and can see out.**

Said the screen as Bella did so "so I have a partner now…groovy" she said as another screen appeared

 **Now its time to learn about skills, to open the skills menu say "skills"**

"Ok now this is what I want to see, so lets do this [Skills]" she said as a screen appeared, it reminded Bella of the Artes/skill screen in "Tales of Vesperia" and sawed three skills already there, in addition to one more skill.

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a video game, Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP/MP and heals all stats**

 **[Gamers Mind]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, and allows a peaceful state of mind.**

 **Also hides and protects memories of your previous life and your gamer ablitys from foreign entitites suck as the Yamanaka clan or Genjutsu users, and protects against against Genjutsu mental backlash except those who posseses higher level of genjutsu use.**

 **However due to user being a aspie, at random times it will not work**

 **[Partway transformation] (Passive/Active) Lv.1 1/50**

 **Allows you to partway transform your limbs or cloths into your favorite cartoon characters own limbs and cloths**

 **Heavy forms with bigger limbs require a certain age or Str number**

 **At higher levels you can use the forms attacks**

 **[Cartoon transformation] (Passive/Active) Full forms: 2**

 **Due to possessing toon genes and due to the blessing of the ones who sented you here, you can have the power to transform into your favorite cartoon characters. However due to age and level you are only limited to changing a piece of you and your cloths and only the two you choose to turn into.**

 **Forms unlocked:**

 **Omi-Wormtail (OC creation)**

 **Autobot X (G1 Transformers)**

Bella crossed her arms and nodded "Good, good *relizes on the aspie part on the gamers mind* Hayyyy what on earth with the aspie part, ugg some times I hate being a aspie" she said as a green screen popped up

 **Skills can be obtained by training, learning from someone else or discovering on your own or by reading skill books, but be warned if you use a skill book the book will be destroyed upon learning it.**

Bella sweat dropped at that "Then I better make sure I have a copy of the skill book, I wonder with toon possibltiy I can copy how Naruto in "Naruto the Shinobi mage" can copy books" that can be sweet" she said as a new screen appeared.

 **Please say [Guide] in order to bring up the guide book**

Bella obliged as a bunch of blue Pixels appeared out of nowhare, and condensed into a book like shape, the book solidified into a physical white book with the word "GUIDE" on front as it fell into Bellas hands as she read it "Woah so this is the guide for me as the gamer" she said as a green screen appeared

 **This book has needed information for the Gamer. In here you will find Character Profiles for people you meet. Monster Profiles for creature info. Location Profiles for locations. Quest Log to see active, previous or pending quests. This information is dynamic and changes as more is learned about the world and people around you. Some information may give clues to ongoing quest or unlock quests.** **Your reputation, or how you are viewed, is also available. Reputation changes based on your actions. This is your general reputation in your world. Reputation can also be acquired on an individual level with NPC's or organizations. To navigate between the different segments, go to the Table of Contents and tap the name of the section you wish to view to have it appear.**

 **Say [Close Guide] to have it disappear.**

 _"_ _Ok Close guide" she said as the book disappeared as a green screen appeared._

 **This is the end of the tutorial. Be warned, the world around you is a more dangerous place that it was in the manga. If you want more info, address the Help menu, and if anything new appears help will be shown.**

 **Once that screen disappeared Bella took a deep breath "Well, I am now reincarnated and in the naruto verse with the gamers ablity, I should be nervous, but…oddly I am not this is my life and I will live it, but now *grews concerned* Naruto, I need to find him and make sure he is ok" she said as she ran to the building and carefully snuck back in taking the cloth she used to block the door and carefully snuck down the hallways "I don't know how old Naruto is if he is older or younger then me or he is still a baby" she said as a blue screen symboling a quest appeared in front of her.**

 **New quest**

 **You need to know where you stand on age with the naruto Group and your desire to see if Naruto is ok**

 **Find out where Naruto Uzamaki is without being caught by the Orphenage owner**

 **Quest rewards**

 **+10 exp**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Failure**

 **You will get in trouble with Mira the orphanage owner and get sented to your room**

 **Bella nodded and pressed accept and got ready to go "ok lets do this" she whispered as she gently and carefully watched her steps to make sure she dosent make noise '** ** _now if I can learn where Naruto is…maybe he is in the nurcerys'_** **she thought as she carefully went to a door and opened it only to see it had sleeping orphans her age or younger** ** _'not where the babys are'_** **she said as she went to another and opened it** ** _'not it'_** **she said as she continued to keep quiet and careful and opening doors and gently closing them** ** _'ok where are the babys, it can ruddy help if I can read japanise'_** **she said as she came to a door and opened it and sawed a crib with a bright blonde baby with whisker marks** ** _'Bingo'_** **she said as she gently walked in and closed the door as suddenly a pop up screen that was blue appeared.**

 **For continues sneaking around without being hured a new skill was created**

 **[Stealth] was created (active) lv.1 1/50**

 **A skill that allows the user to move without making a sound and to sneak around without being undetected**

 **-reduces movement speed by 10% while active**

 **-1% Increase in stealth**

 **Bella smirked and swipped that away "*whispers* cool, new skill and now" she said as she quickly and quietly pushed up a chair and climbed up and looked at Naruto and smiled at how cute he is, and how it is so different then it was in real life then on tv. His small cute whisker marks and little tuff of blonde hair and chubby cheeks that made her want to just rub gently, which she did causing Naruto to coo and open his eyes revealing little blue orbs as bella smiled and gently patted him "shhh, go to sleep little one, Ill come back…*remembers she can shapeshift* or maybe Uncle Omi-Wormtail can as well" she said as she decited to sing a little**

 **Bella:** **Hush now little, one its time for you to sleep again**

 **But I promise that I will come again to see you soon**

 **As she sang Naruto closed her eyes as she smiled only to see a blue screen meaning she got a new skill.**

 **For observation on a item or person a new skill was form**

 **The skill [Observe] was created**

 **Observe (Active) lv.1 1/50**

 **Allows the user to gather information on a object, and person you see, the higher the skill level the more data can be obtained.**

 **"** **Now that is what I am talking about" said Bella as she looked at Naruto "Observe" she said only getting the basic lv.1 information**

 **Naruto Uzamaki Namakazi**

 **Lv.1**

 **Status: Jinjurikki of the nine tails**

 **"** **Well for a lv.1 that is basic, but I better go *Looks at Naruto* I need to go back to my room Little Naruto, I promise me or Uncle Omi Wormtail will come to see you" she said as she lowered a finger and was surprised to see him wrap a tiny hand on her finger as she smiled and gave him a kiss "good by little brother" she said as she pushed the chair back into place and carefully left the room and with [Stealth] got back to her room leveling it up to level two in the progress, and not getting caught at all**

 **"** **Groovy I am that good" she said as she got a quess compleate notice**

 **Quest Compleate**

 **Reward: 30x exp**

 **Bonus Objectives completed**

 **Learn stealth and Observe before returning to your room**

 **Do not get caught by the matron**

 **"** **I am that cool and its my first quest" she said swipping the screen away as she went to her low bed "I better go to sleep, tomorrow is a new day, and I think I better try transforming" she said as she tucked herself into Bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep.**

 **(Morning)**

 **Bella felt something poke her cheek and talking to her however to her it sounded warbbly till she slowly opened her eyes and the voice became clearer and it sounded like a teenager, but a robotic** **"hay, hay, hay wake up"** **the voice said as Bella groaned "please stop Trying to sleep" she said as the figure poked her** **"well please wake up I am curious on what is going on and if what was placed in my mind is right"** **said the voice as Bella groaned "Fine, Im waking up" she said as she did, only to come face to face with a screen with a singular blue optic.**

 **"** **WOAH!" she yelled as she got up and pushed the ultra link back** **"Hay what was that"** **said Steel his eye closed as he floated close as Bella patted her heart down "Sorry, you just startled me" she said as the Ultra Link crossed his arms** **"I startled you, but then again I am a cartoon to you on the other side am I right?"** **he said with a tone that means he is slightly upset as Bella knew what he mean "I am sorry about that Steel, but hay, you are here right? Which means that dimensions are real? As well…even the elementors and even the villains of your world are real *Holds up a arm* watch" she said focusing as her arm turn thicker and black as pipes of green sludge appeared and it crawled up her arm and onto her cheek making it look half a mask and a green eye** **"Well that is new** **I get Toxzons arm, but I also get** **Half his face"** **she said in a duel tone as Steel blinked** **"yeah that is just odd, but I am seeing your point in a odd way"** **he said as Bella changed her arm back panting "So I am guessing my case manager downloaded stuff and told you what is going on huh?" she said as Steel nodded** **"Yup, and told me like with Max I am to be your partner and help you when you are able to use turbo energy when you get older, but for now I can help you if you face creatures or need to get something** ***Crosses his arms*** **sounds boring"** **he said as Bella gently grabbed him "If you want since we are connected with telepathy, you can sneak out and go to the Kolona liebary to read if you want" she said as Steel eye smiled** **"now that will be fun"** **he said as Bella smiled, knowing Steel he is as curious on this world as she is since this is different then his world.**

 **"** **Well I am glad but be careful and to try not to be seen" she said getting out of bed "now come on and return into the screen its time for me to get Breakfast, and start the day" she said as Steel nodded and sliped into the** ** _screens 'Just so you know that case manager guy says I can still talk to you in your mind and see through your eyes and hear on the outside so I'll make sure you are ok'_** **said Steel in Bellas mind as she nodded.**

 **"** **Ok and now, here I go" she said as she stepped out of her room ready to face the new first full day of her new life.**

 **Authors notes:**

 **And that is chapter two people, bella has two new useful skills, she is slowly forming a bond with Naruto and she has meet her partner in Steel. Now in the next chapter, Bella meets the other orphans and learn that the Kyurbi attack has happened three months ago, and meets the Matron Akari, Granny Minka and gathers items for a sling shot and trys transforming for the first time and learns of the change in the naruto verse as she faces her first dungon in the basement of the orphanage and faces a year time skip.**

 **Anyway, read and review and enjoy this.**


End file.
